


Best Doggo Dark Star

by johanirae



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fanart, Gen, dog-lover rufus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Rufus Shinra: deadly, ruthless and power hungryAlso Rufus Shinra: puts his pet dog on official currency because he is the BEST BOY EVER ISN'T HE WHOSA BEST BOY YA GOOD BOY DARK STAR
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Best Doggo Dark Star

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by aitaikimochi's Ultimania translation, which revealed that Rufus put Dark Star on his new Shinra coins :D
> 
> https://twitter.com/aitaikimochi/status/1261171461873524736


End file.
